Luv & Sabya Drabbles Collection
by girl.with.passion
Summary: My collection of Luv/Sabya (Bigg Boss 11) drabbles and OS written in last few months.
1. And Action!

**...And Action!**

Luv is pretending to listen Vikas is saying as he is pretty bored but annoyingly Vikas is not leaving him alone for even a minute. Wherever Luv goes Vikas is right by his side. first Luv was being polite and tolerating but now it's getting hard to ignore especially the gaze he can feel from behind, it's all too much. Luv is partially annoyed at Sabya for taking over kitchen because it means he is more busy though he cannot ignore the fact he is a really good cook but right now it's not helping Luv.

Luv is watching Sabya and almost feels relief when he sees Sabya finishing up in kitchen, this is the chance. If he can spend some time with his boyfriend, Vikas will have to leave him alone. As soon Sabya leaves kitchen Luv asks him to join in but Sabya gives him annoyed look.

"Nahi.. aap log continue karo main bahar hon."

"Baitho na..."

"Rehne do Luv, bechara kitchen mein tha, garmi lag rahi hogi, jaane do." Luv would be damned if he spends another moment here being eyed by Vikas anymore.

"Mujhe tumse baat karni hai, Sabya."

"Par mujhe nahi karni." Short and on point not only his words but tone too. Before Luv can say anything Sabya walks away in anger and Luv is speechless. Luv foollows Sabya and Vikas follows Luv asking what happened to him.

"Kya problem hai?"

"Koi problem nahi hai." Sabya goes to a garden's corner where is no one but Luv is there in instant and Vikas is at distance but still there.

"Sabya, kya problem hai? Baith kar baat kar..."

"Rehne do, waise bhi tum baad mein issue banayoge ke main sabke samne tamasha karta hon." Luv doesn't need to turn around to see Vikas is there but Luv keeps his eyes on Sabya who is looking across Luv to where Vikas is standing.

"Waise bhi jab tumhara dil hai toh baat karni hai aur baaki time..."

"Tum jaante ho ke ammi.."

"Aami ko beech mein mat lao... waise bhi aur aur itne log beech mein agaye hain."

"Are you mad? Tumhare liye ammi se, sabse larh raha hon. Sirf tumhare liye... aur tum.." Vikas' cannot believe his ears and just is in shock there as he hears these words.

"Rehne do... waise bhi tum abhi clearly busy ho." Saying this Sabya moves away towards the bathroom and Luv is annoyed when Vikas comes up to him.

"Luv, it's okay. Dekho woh abhi gusse mein hai tum rehne do baad mein jana." 'No way,' Luv moves towards bathroom but as Vikas tries to follow once again, Luv stops him.

"Vikas ji, mujhe mannana ata hai, main baat karta hon. Aap please andar jayein." Vikas dejectedly turns away and let Luv walk away.

Luv finds Sabya in corner of bathroom and goes up to him, Luv looks around and as soon he is sure they are alone he smirks at Sabya who bursts out laughing.

"Shhh.. koi ajayea." They both start laughing but Luv tries to keep them quiet.

"Thank you, Sab! Aaj bachha liya. Kasam se, pak gaya tha aur kitni bar koshish karon, woh har jagah peeche peeche." Sabya looks at him and teases him.

"Aur karo boyfriend ko ignore, yeh punishment hai tumhari."

"Sorry yaar ab realise hogaya." Sabya starts laughing again, Luv tries to get annoyed with him.

"Tum bhi toh kitchen mein bas gaye ho. Main kahan jaon."

"Aik hi option hai."

"Kya?"

"Yeh task jitni honesty ke saath khelein, yeh characters jitni perfection ke saath karein utna better hai, humare liye, tumhare liye. Yehi mauqa hai hum dono ke beech ki dooriyaan kam hongi toh wahan se dooriyan barheingi." Luv takes in Sabya's words he knows the other man is right but it's really hard for Luv.

"Tumhe pata hai yeh asaan nahi hai mere liye."

"Main jaanta hon, esi liye keh raha hon, role ki tarhan karo. Bas samjhon ke best performance deni hai." The softness is Sabya's tone is assuring for Luv. First time when he was given task, his reaction had hurt Sabya but he didn't mention until later when Sabya started to open up a bit. Luv felt guilty for his reaction but he never apologised.

"Kya howa?" Sabya is looking at him in concern.

"Nahi kuch nahi..."

"Toh chalein?"

"Nahi main thori dair mein ata hon." Sabya understood he is avoiding so he feels it's better that he stays with him. If HMs think they are having their "tiff" then it'll keep them away for few more minutes. They sit there in silent for a bit and Luv is lost in his thoughts. Finally the moments of peace comes to end when they hear Akaash coming.

"Hey bros, whats up?" Akaash starts his 'Bang Bang' and these two decide to leave from there as it's getting on their nerve. Before leaving the bathroom Luv puts his hand on Sabya's shoulder who turns to look at him.

"Sorry." That's all he says but his eyes are telling how truly sorry he is.

"Kis liye?" Luv opens his mouth to explain but closes it, he doesn't know what to say.

"Don't worry." Sabya replies. The small smile on his lips is assuring and somehow Luv knows that Sabya knows he is sorry and what for.


	2. Gussa

**Gussa;;Luv/Sabya**

Luv feels Sabya's hand on his back before he hears him.

"Subah ka gussa tha, vote howa.. khatam hogaya." If Sabya wasn't standing right next to him, Luv wouldn't have heard him over Vikas' voice. He feels tension slightly lessen as Sabya continues to lightly crease his back.

Luv knows, Sabya is trying to assure him, cheer him up but now he is truly realising what has happened and it's making him miserable. Luv cannot bring himself to look up to Sabya in the eye, no matter how much he wants to, he just cannot. Suddenly he feels Sabya withdrawing his hand from Luv's back as he pays attention to Vikas, in that moment Luv wanted nothing more put to have that hand pressed against his back again.

He doesn't know how and why but Sabya's simple gestures can turn him 180 degrees within seconds!


	3. Gazing not staring!

**Gazing...not staring!;;Luv/Sabya**

Sleep didn't came easy to them last night considering the fact they were up until very late. Even with that Luv was last one to go to sleep, after everyone were sleep because as 'sanchaalak' he spent most of night making sure those so-called adults would behave themselves. He doesn't remember when he fell asleep but oh those blissful moments where he forgot about everything and everyone and fell into dreamless sleep.

Something breaks his deep slumber as he feels himself waking up but his mind hasn't started function yet so he cannot say what broke his sleep. He feels something, he can feel it before he can see it. He can feel a gaze on him even as he is still half asleep and with his eyes still closed. But he can feel someone is staring at him.

As soon he opens his eyes they meet directly with Sabya's eyes who is sitting opposite him by his knees. As soon their eyes meet the older man lets out a surprised gasp as if he didn't expect Luv to catch him staring. The fact it was no one else but Sabya brings warmth and ease to him; without saying a word Sabya turns his gaze away quickly but he isn't quick enough. Luv almost lets out laugh at this but a quick gaze around he finds that except them two everyone else is asleep and for a change he is liking this peace.

Slowly he shift his body and moves it towards Sabya who is looking ahead but feeling the shift he turns and looks at Luv in question but Luv doesn't respond to it instead he sits up with elbow support and rests his face on his palm and looks around the garden area to see anyone is up or getting up but nope, all are dead to the world it seems. Luv brings his gaze back at the older man and let it settle on him. He can feel Sabya shift slightly under his gaze and for some reason this makes him want to keep older man pinned under his gaze. Sabya looks away but Luv's gaze is burning holes on side of his face. He is doing it on purpose now.' Finally he turns himself towards him and give it back with same force. He deliberately locks his gaze with Luv's and hold it there. He can feel his eyes almost slipping as Luv's lips curl into a smile but he holds it there.

To someone else it would seem like a clichéd staring game who could look in the eye without moving away first but for them it's anything but. They sit there so close to each other without making a single sound but only they are aware with the unspoken conversations going on between them right now. Not a single word uttered yet they manage to catch up with each other and understand as their eyes carry out the conversation for them.

They blink, several times, countless times yet the gaze doesn't move an inch, smiles change their patterns so many times, appear and disappear but eyes don't get unlocked. They were so busy in their conversation that they missed the first few seconds of song playing. Luv cannot remember when it started playing but as soon a foreign sound interferes with their conversation the link is broken, unfortunately. For the remainder of the day they can play hide and seek with each other but that moment was all they needed to talk'. For the rest of the day, Luv felt he was walking on air, he felt a huge weight lifted from his heart.


	4. Almost Eviction

**Almost Eviction;;Luv/Sabya**

"Toh.. ab bacche hain Sabyasachi aur... Pooja. Ab bina ghumaye main name bolonga toh aap ajao." Everyone's full attention is at the screen waiting for Salman Khan to take the name of next person who will be evicted. Everyone in the house in their mind kept one name which they know will be evicted but they wait for announcement. Three people's heartbeats are racing at this moment - Sabya, Pooja and Luv. Luv's heart is racing so hard he thinks he will have a heart attack.

"Sabya..." Luv's heart stops there and color leaves his face. 'This cannot be happening. No. Not now.' Suddenly every memory, emotions rushes through his mind and eyes making him dizzy. He cannot pay attention to anything.

"Luv... maine toh Sabya kaha, aapka name toh nahi liya." Salman's voice registers in his mind bringing him out of his thoughts. Then he notices suddenly all eyes are on him, including Sabya's making him go red with embarrassment. _'This cannot be happening._ ' Luv tries to form a sentence ignoring all the eyes on him, somehow finally Salman takes pity on him and takes the lead.

"You're okay?" Luv nods and a tiny 'jee' escapes his mouth. Salman nods and takes a pause. He can see Sabya is ready to run from there so without any delays he continues.

"Sabyasachi you are safe." Sabya finally breathes and thanks God, Priyank and Hina jump on him with happiness. Luv finally feels his breathing coming back and his heart finally starts to calm down. Before they can carry on Salman interrupts.

"Pooja, aapko es bar bohut kam votes mile hain so you are evicted. Main aapko bahar milta hon." Salman leaves all Housemates in shock. Luv is slowly becoming aware of what's happening, he tries to reach out to Sabya by moving his hand towards him, hestitantly 2 fingers reaches Sabya's shoulder but before they could touch him, Sabya moves towards Pooja and housemates start bidding their byes to Pooja.

Luv takes a moment, taking a deep breathe, composes himself before joining everyone to say goodbye to Pooja, while his mind is just filled with thoughts about someone else. 'Sabya is safe. He is saved. One more week. He is here. He is not leaving', is constantly looping through his mind as he says goodbye to Pooja.


	5. Together To Be

I am adding all of Luv/Sabya drabbles/OS here which I have written in last few months.

* * *

 **Luv/Sabya;;Together To be...**

It was inevitable. He knew it. They both knew it. Hiding in the shadows, away from sight but never gone.

'You will go very far, you will get the success, achieve the goals you have set for yourself. But first two years will be hardest. If you give your everything, you will attain the heights you don't even know.'

That's what Sabya had predicted for him in that Bigg Boss house. So young then and so naive. Lost soul in the vicious house, almost played by everyone. Everyone but Chachi.

'Naam kya hai mera?'  
'Sabyasachi.'

So many years have passed yet every time he closes his eyes it feels like yesterday when they were locked in the house. Still he never took the chance to really enjoy it. The only moments which really made this worthwhile are spent with Sabya... Chachi.

When they parted ways from Bigg Boss house they knew there was something and somehow he knew before Sabya that this is not the last time they'll be crossing each others' path.

Next time they met was at the 'wrap up' Bigg Boss 11 party. The wild night which left a bad taste for him and no, he never accepted back then that it as because Sabya had boyfriend with him. They hugged, bid goodbyes and exchanged hopes and wishes. It was a farewell yet he knew, this is not it.

Sabya was there. Always there with him. Sometimes as memories other times part of his wild imagination but always present somewhere in back of his mind.

Then came the phase where he stopped looking at the mirror. He was in front of the mirror but reflection was Sabya's. It drove him mad so he avoided the mirror.

'Yeh Bigg Boss ke ghar saare sheeshe tumhare liye toh hain na.' Sabya jokes as he mimics his actions in front of the mirror.

Obsession. That was his solution. He drove himself to madness as he buried himself in work. Any work, all the work that came his way.

'Beggars can't be choosers, I guess.'

As he started to climb the steps towards success their worlds collided once again bringing them face to face.

'Haan ab Chachi kahan yaad rahega tumhe?' He bit his tongue hard to not utter a response to this question. The metallic taste in his mouth diverted his attention. He put every ounce of energy to not fall apart there and then.

The phone number sat idle on his phone never to be used, never to be called. But it was there nevertheless. He spent many nights typing and deleting messages. Confessions, regrets, pain, anger... he shared everything with his Chachi but that's a different story that other man never received any of it.

Success hit him hard. The first real success and he went off the rails. He did everything which is expected from his 'image'. It was a brief period but with help of his true well wishers he came through.

It was Chachi's message that did the trick. A simple message and something finally broke inside him. Tears dried up but crying didn't stop, the pain was so much that made him numb. Realisation hits him hard but still he didn't utter a single word.

'He always keeps things inside him. He doesn't share.' Another prediction Sabya had made in that house. Though, he still believes it wasn't written in his palm but Chachi's experience was speaking.

Phases comes and goes but one thing remains constant that realisation and the burden that comes with it. He manages to keep it quiet for a long period of time but when pain shoots him like someone threw ice bucket over his head making everything freeze and almost wishing for death, he find himself at Sabya's door.

Hug. He received so many hugs from everyone; friends, families, fans, strangers everyone yet it's his Chachi's arms around him that give him everything he didn't even know he was yearning for relief, love, acceptance, free. He can finally breathe again.

'Tumhare aagay poori zindagi hai, Luv. Focus karo. Yeh phase bhi chala jayega.' He doesn't know whether to cry or laugh. Since when the wise one became a nave one? He doesn't like the role reversal.

They stay in touch, they talk, sometimes meet, rarely but they do. The phase they or rather Sabya waits for to pass, well it doesn't pass. They don't talk about it. They never do but if they meet its visible but still ignorance is the bliss for few.

Sabya believes he is doing the right thing. He is being mature and that makes him want to do something absolutely crazy and reckless. But one thing that life has taught him well now is to be patient. It was never his virtue but Sabya... whenever it comes to older man, everything he believes about himself proves him wrong.

'Tumhari aankhein bohut baatein karti hain.'

'Sirf aap se.'

That is the last time they address the elephant in the room. Time passes, things change, people come and go but they continue their little dance. Sometimes when dark thoughts surround him he questions himself if what he is trying to attain is it even possible? Or maybe it's just all part of his messed up imagination. Then time starts to pass slowly making him fall deep into the whole of darkness, ready to swallow him, he is so close. So close to giving up.

Then it happens. Out of the blue, completely unexpected. It takes him almost killing himself by overworking when one such evening he finds his Sabya on the door with an envelope in his hand.

'Tumhe break ki zaroorat hai. Chup chap mere saath chalo warna tumhe break kardonga.'

Not trusting himself he just obeys the older man and finds himself tucked away from the world safely in Sabya's arms in Odessa.

Together and be...


	6. Goodbye

Just a small Sabya/Luv drabble but set in M.P. Siddiqui Universe

* * *

 **Goodbye;;Luv/Sabya**

'I thought you loved me. I _actually_ thought that you were _in love_ with me.' The amusement covered in pain is clear indication that he feels like a fool.

'I..'

'But you never did, did you?'

'Sabya... I...'

'What?'

'I _am_ sorry.' Sabya laughs loudly at this while tears are rolling down his face.

'I don't care about your sorry. I actually believed in you. I fought for you, Luv.' The young man looks down at this.

'I left everything for you.'

'I never asked for _that_!' Luv could not help but to scream.

'No you didn't. But you expected it. You didn't had to say it.' Luv doesn't have any answers so he just stays quiet. Part of him wants Sabya to stay, to take every word back but other part of him, the stubborn part of him believes this is for right.

'For what it's worth, I...'

'Save it, Luv. Just... save it.' Sabya feels so defeated and numb.

'Goodbye, Luv. Enjoy rest of your rich and hypocrite life.' Withot out giving him a chance to respond, Sabya leaves from there.


End file.
